


Cenerentola sulla strada della Desolazione

by beesp



Category: Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:00:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beesp/pseuds/beesp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poco a che fare con la favola, ispirata dalla canzone "Desolation Row", nella versione dei My Chemical Romance.<br/>Come nel testo, Cenerentola cammina lungo la strada della Desolazione, con i suoi attributi di decadenza. Non c'è molto altro da aggiungere.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cenerentola sulla strada della Desolazione

Cenerentola barcolla lungo la strada buia.  
La gonna scura del vestito è strappata, è macchiata di vomito, puzza di piscio e alcol.  
Cenerentola barcolla lungo la strada buia; è circondata dai gemiti dei senzatetto, degli ubriachi come lei, dei drogati bucati che mormorano negli angoli più oscuri con sorrisi sinistri. Cenerentola barcolla con le scarpe col tacco in una mano e una bottiglia di rum nell’altra, Cenerentola barcolla – un sorriso beato sul volto.  
Cenerentola barcolla lungo la strada buia. Era una principessa, non ricorda il suo nome.  
Appoggia le labbra arrossate da baci dimenticati e senza senso e si versa il liquido bruciante in gola, è una pace di fuoco quella di cui si nutre.  
I colori le esplodono dietro le palpebre mentre cammina lungo la strada buia. Le file di visi torvi e incazzati che attendono all’entrata dei locali la scrutano, in ombra sui marciapiedi ricoperti di carte unte e rifiuti incrostati di sporco e smog.  
Cenerentola barcolla, si appoggia a un palo della luce – lampadina fulminata.  
Vomita una sostanza densa e dal tanfo insopportabile. È droga, è alcol, è cibo di quarta categoria – come i bar in cui è entrata nelle ultime quattro ore – probabilmente andato a male.  
Era bello il suo vestito, pensa, mentre è piegata sulle ginocchia traballanti. Era bello il suo vestito e pure lei era bella.  
Tra i capelli le rimangono schizzi di vomito, non deve avere un bell’aspetto, pensa.  
Cenerentola barcolla con le calze velate bucate sotto il tallone: gliele hanno fatte pagare tre sterline gli stronzi e si son bucate. La spallina dell’abito penzola sulla spalla graffiata.  
La pelle di Cenerentola è secca, sfibrata come i suoi capelli color paglia; era bella Cenerentola, ormai è un manichino. Il teschio sotto la pelle pallida sporge attraverso il sottile strato di carne. Cenerentola è anoressica e bulimica, Cenerentola si fa d’eroina quando può.  
L’indice e il medio destri sono screpolati e hanno un sapore disgustoso sulla lingua quando se li ficca in gola per sputare fuori la merda che ingerisce.  
Sul collo un livido di un succhiotto, sul petto la traccia di uno sputo.  
Cenerentola fa la puttana con chi si trova sotto tiro, perché il calore del corpo umano è piacevole e necessario quanto cagare.  
L’ha succhiato a tre persone questa sera Cenerentola e quando l’ha leccato e stretto tra le mani l’è sembrato d’essere bella di nuovo e non quel pallido scheletro tenuto su da chissà quale indemoniata anima. Si è guardata allo specchio, dopo: faceva schifo come sempre. E ha riso Cenerentola imboccando quella strada buia di desolazione.  
Si lascia scivolare contro il muro di una baracca di lamiera colorata da scritte naziste, da numerosi “’fanculo” e da cazzi disegnati. Ride sguaiatamente, un paio di ragazzi le sorridono ma non si avvicinano. Cenerentola non sa dove dormire, chiude gli occhi e si prepara a riposare, così, e la mattina dopo sa già che le scarpe non le troverà più – e non ci sarà nessun principe a riportargliele.


End file.
